NZ: Alchohol
by DestineyTot
Summary: Alcohol serves as an arbitrator between Dempsey and Richtofen. Screwing your enemy never felt so grand. Dempsey/Richtofen SLASH.


**Destiney: **Okay...first fanfic in FOREVERRRRR. And I apologize for that. XD I just felt the overwhelming need to write a one-shot for my favorite pairing at the moment, which happens to be Dempsey/Richtofen. :heart:

I also wanted to say...well...admit...that this story is kinda inspired by true events that happened last time I got drunk...and I'm not very proud of it. It was just...crazy. I'm not not proud of it at all. I actually want to say that I have vowed to NEVER drink again after that. :D

* * *

><p>A bright light flashed across the room while a low, demonic voice whispered, "Kaboom..."<p>

All the undead that were previously shambling around the theater suddenly caught fire and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Dempsey stepped back from the falling crowd of zombies, ballistic knife in one hand, a bowie knife in the other. A small trickle of sweat ran down his head as he stared at the scene. Finally, he exahaled, letting go of the breath he had been holding.

"Holy shit..." he muttured to himself, wiping the sweat from his forehead. _Holy shit _was probably an understatement. The quad had just been through a monstrous amount of the undead. It appeared like there was going to be no end to them, but...

"Ahh, good! Nice time for drink." Nikolai exaclaimed, bringing a bottle of vodka out of his bag. The burly Russian screwed the lid off of the clear bottle and took a big swig of it. He exhaled, content with the familiar taste of alchohol. "Ey, I don't know about you, comrades, but that was some pretty close shit! Ehehehe..."

Dempsey had finally convinced himself to release his death-grip on the handles of the knives in his hands. He had to agree with Nikolai; there had been so many close calls where he could've lost his life. His fingers ached. His nerves were shot. "Yeah..." Dempsey whispered uneasily.

Richtofen stumbled down the stage steps, face frozen in a mask of fear and excitement. The German sat down on the last step, sighing in his high, feathery voice. "Ja, Nikolai. I must agree."

Takeo wiped the side of his katana against his pants, cleaning the blood off the wearing sword. He'd been lucky that Sam was feeling generous. His Galil has just so happened to go _click! _at one of the worst times possible and he had to resort to the only other weapon he had at the time.

Dempsey studied the Japanese warrior's face. Even Takeo, a man who lived for honor and bravery, was showing signs of stress.

"There's no way we can afford another fucking horde like _that_." Dempsey spoke among everyone, breaking the short silence.

"That little girl is pissed about something, eh..." the drunk Russian added.

Richtofen stared at the bloody floor of the theater, chewing on his lip. "Zhat little girl is starting to become troublesome."

The quad sat in silence together, catching their breaths. Once Dempsey was sure that his heart wasn't about to jump out of his chest, he willed his legs to move.

"Vhere are you going?" Richtofen questioned him.

"Taking a walk, kraut. Got a problem with that?" The American snapped back at the German.

Richtofen narrowed his eyes, glaring at Dempsey as he disappeared behind the teleporter. "Ooh, how I hate zhat schtupid American...I cannot vait to be rid of him."

"Hey wait up Tank! I coming with you! Is last bottle of vodka... I need to go find some more before I run out!" Nikolai rose from his sitting spot and followed after the blonde haired soldier.

Takeo re-sheathed his sword and began walking off without a single word.

* * *

><p>Dempsey stared out the broken windows of the second floor while Nikolai dug around in some of the nearby boxes, searching for vodka. The loud clutturing of glass and metal filled the room while the Russian cursed colorfully.<p>

The American soldier turned around a spotted a black and red rock sitting on a shelf. "Heeeeey..." he spoke quietly to himself. "Isn't there another one of these things back in that one swamp place?"

Nikolai turned around and spotted was Dempsey was holding in his hands. "Da. I think I saw it too. Big rock, right?"

"I think sour-kraut said something about these rocks being related to Element...something...115? Whatever that is." Dempsey placed the rock back on the shelf and scratched the back of his head. "I wonder what that crazy ass schitzo is hiding from us anyway?"

"Auuuh, it can't be too bad. I mean, we're still alive and fighting, da?" Nikolai spoke while digging through the last few boxes in the room.

"Yeah, yeah...I guess you're right. But still, I don't like it whenever people hide shit from me. The fucking Nazi just better hope its nothing bad, for his own sake. What do you think, Nikolai? ...Nikolai? Hello, earth to Ni-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nikolai screamed, making Dempsey almost jump out of his skin.

"WHAT?" Dempsey screamed back at the buzzed Russian.

"Look! LOOK AT THIS!" The Soviet grabbed Dempsey's arm and yanked him down towards a crate. Arranged in 3 neat rows were 9 bottles of _vodka. _Perfectly untouched, seals unbroken. "IS SO HAPPY! NOW IS DRINKING TIME FOR EVERYONE!"

Dempsey stumbled back as Nikolai hoisted the crate up in his arms and hurried downstairs to the theater. The American groaned, facepalming, while his heartbeat slowed down again. He followed Nikolai down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey look doctor!" The cheerful Russian set the crate dow gently on the theater floor.<p>

Richtofen turned slowly to Nikolai, then to the box of liquor. "Vhere did you find zhis...?" The German asked, surprirsed.

"Don't know, don't care." Nikolai pulled one of the bottles from the crate and broke the seal off of it. He took a big swig, then picked up another bottle. He handed this one to Richtofen. "All yours! Nikolai is feeling generous today!"

Richtofen accepted the bottle with unease. He was not a big drinker, nor could he handle his alchohol (he had found that out quite a while ago). "Nikolai, I must-"

Dempsey, who had quietly returned to the theater, yanked the bottle from the German's hands. "Then give it to me."

"I got to find Takeo!" Nikolai announced, heading off towards the dressing room.

"Good luck convincing him to abandon his _honor_." Dempsey called out to Nikolai. The blonde plopped down beside Richtofen, taking a sip of the vodka. The clear, tasteless liquid burned his throat a little on the way down and warmed his face. "That's the good stuff."

"_Vhy _can't you go vith zhem?" Richtofen asked, patronized by Dempsey's presence.

"Why can't you stop whining for once and _deal with it_?" Dempsey argued back.

"Cause I can't stand you. I hate you, Dempsey. I hate your voice, your face, everyzhing." Dempsey grinded his teeth, fingers tightening into a fist. Richtofen took note of this and quietened quickly.

The two sat in complete silence together. Off somewhere else in the theater, Nikolai's booming voice could be heard. Richtofen rested his head in his head, trying to calm the flurry of voices in his head.

So many of them screamed at him. Some of them about Sam. Others about Maxis. There were even ones about Dempsey. Most of them not friendly at all.

Richtofen felt the wear of battle reaching him and he began to slowly doze off, his thoughts still stuck on Dempsey. His thoughts wandered off far away. How nice it would be to have the American strapped in a chair, with a full arsenal of torturing devices laid out before him. A tray containing scalpels, tweasers, needles, narcotics, poisons...in his head, Richtofen could hear the screams already. A prick to the skin, a whimper. A slice in the flesh, a shriek. Filling him with the most potent narcotics and watching the American slip into a numb and delirious state. Imagining all the secrets he would share with him.

Richtofen felt a strange desire well within him. It filled his being with a warm feeling. Before he even realized it, he was almost panting. The hunger for both pain and pleasure was beginning to eat away at him.

Pulling himself from his innappropiate thoughts, the German calmed himself before Dempsey could take notice. Nikolai came stumbling through the lobby door, towing Takeo behind him.

"Takeo is going to drink with us!" Nikolai cheered happily.

"I wirr do no such thing!" Takeo exclaimed, trying to free himself from Nikolai's grip.

"Don't be such a numb-nut, Takeo! Here!" The Soviet shoved his own bottle into Takeo's hands, urging him to drink. The Japanese warrior studied the clear bottle, hand resting on the lid. Finally, he unscrewed the drink and took a sip of it. "Good." Nikolai nodded his approval.

Richtofen watched as his three unconventional comrades drank. Sighing, he reached over and snatched his own bottle of vodka. He'd be damned if he was the only sober person while all his teammates got plastered off their asses.

* * *

><p>The theater darkened as night approached it quickly. Dempsey luckily had found a pack of matches and some petrol. They woundn't be spending the night in total darkness, which relieved the team.<p>

The foursome sat around their makeshift campfire, drinking away to their heart's content. Nikolai was already past the point of comprehension. It amazed them how the Russian could even stay concious as drunk as he was. Takeo was in better shape, taking in his alchohol slowly and decisivly. Dempsey's bottle was under halfway gone and Richtofen's was close behind.

To put it simply, they were all drunk as hell.

"...And that's why third wife was such a bitch." Nikolai slurred, then hiccuped.

"Are you fucking...who the hell...I don't even know what you just said..." Dempsey slurred as well, swaying back and forth. Every now and again, he'd bump into Richtofen, who sat in his own drunken stupor.

"If I were you, Nikolai, I'd...I'd vould have s-slit her throat..." Richtofen mumbled.

"Didn't need to. Luckily she just so happened to fall face first on my axe. Is sad story." The Russian bellowed. He took another swig of his own poison. "Gah, tonight is good night! So happy I am to be with a team like this!"

"Yeah..." Dempsey nodded clumsily. "You guys are...great...I love you guys. Hell, I even l...love Richtofen right now." Dempsey leaned towards the Nazi pressing his cheek against Richtofen's temple. "Right?"

Richtofen felt heat hit his face right way. _You are not blushing, it is only the vodka! _He tried telling himself. "Auugh, get off of me American..."

The Marine wrapped his arms around Richtofen and pressed his weight onto the smaller man. Two of them fell back onto the wooden floor. "Saaaaay it." Dempsey urged him.

Richtofen shrieked in embarrassment, trying to pull away from Dempsey's strong grip. "N-Nein, let me go you schtupid Ameri-"

Dempsey forced Richtofen to look at him, holding his face still with one hand. "Hey, don't call me that. I got a name, ya know..."

"D-Dempshey..." Richtofen stuttured, blushing.

Nikolai watched the spectacle with moderate interest, sipping on his drink. Takeo ignored the duo altogether.

"Riiiiiight." Dempsey agreed. He leaned now and pressed a kiss onto Richtofen's lips. The Nazi was frozen in shock at first, every muscle in his body tensed. Dempsey let his hand slide down the side of Richtofen's face, fingers trailing delicately along the pale skin, along his jawline and neck. The doctor began to slowly melt into the soft touch, limbering up.

Dempsey bit down on Richtofen bottom lip, tugging on the soft flesh. A exhale escaped from Richtofen's lip, enjoying the sensation. A tongue slipped into the doctor's mouth, the silky flesh carrassing his own tongue.

Nikolai leaned over towards Takeo, hiding his lips with his hand. "Uahh, so Takeo...what do you think about this?"

Takeo merely shook his head, spinning his bottle in his hands. "They won't remember it in the morning. None of us will."

"Ahh." Nikolai nodded, agreeing.

Dempsey overheard the quiet voices behind him. He pulled away from Richtofen, "Come on."

Helping the Nazi to his feet, they half-stumbled over to theater seats. The theater was almost pitch black there. Dempsey almost found himself doing a faceplant several times before reaching the seats.

"I guess they heard us..." Nikolai muttured. "I didn't feel like watching anyway."

* * *

><p>A soft breath escaped from Richtofen's lips as Dempsey bit down on his neck. The American tugged and chewed on the soft skin, running his tongue over it and soothing the red bite marks.<p>

Richtofen's jacket was already discarded on one of the seats, his undershirt halfway unbuttoned. Abruptly, Dempsey flipped Richtofen onto his stomach, focusing his lips on the back of the German's neck and shoulder.

There were going to be bruises...

"Ooohhh, Dempshey..." the doctor purred, enjoying the feel of his lips on his skin.

He felt Dempsey grab the hem of his trousers, tugging them off. A shiver of anticipation wracked through the effeminite German's body.

* * *

><p>"Takeo, you better not pass out on me...Takeo?" Nikolai peered over at Takeo and saw that the Japanese had already fallen asleep. "Goddamnit Takeo! You failed me."<p>

A small whimper shot throughout the theater, followed by the sound of heavy breathing. Nikolai tried to clear his ears of the buzzing so he could hear.

"Mmmmm...MMmmmmm...MMM!" A string of pants followed closely after. Nikolai quickly recognized the sound. He brought his botle back to his lips and listened contently.

* * *

><p>Richtofen whimpered, arching back into the theater seat as Dempsey thrust into him. He felt the pleasure run up his spine, felt his fingers and toes tingle.<p>

The way Dempsey made love was almost torturous. He kept bringing Richtofen to the edge of orgasm, then would slowly back off, letting the pleasure recede like a wave. He kept repeating this over and over again and it was almost enough to drive the doctor insane. A sweet type of torture. But he loved it.

He felt Dempsey run his wet tongue over his lips, the taste of alchohol strong. "Dempsheyyy...Mmph...ohh god..."

Another thrust into his body. Richtofen cried out shrilly.

* * *

><p>Nikolai listened with great amusement. He had no clue how in the hell he could find this entertaining, but for some odd reason, he did.<p>

The Soviet burst out laughing. "Get it, Dempsey!" He called out to his comrade. "Get you some!"

The sound of Dempsey's drunken laughter rung out simultniously with Richtofen's moans.

Nikolai let his drunken laughter trail off, finishing up the last bit of vodka in his bottle. He swallowed the rest of the watery liquid, enjoying the last warm taste. Tossing the bottle aside, the Russian leaned back against Takeo, crossing his arms across his stomach and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ohh...Ohhhhhh...Mmmm...Haaa..haa..." Richtofen bit his lip hard, teeth digging into the tender skin. A trickle of blood oozed out and dribbled down his chin.<p>

There was a shift in Dempsey's movements. He began to thrust harder and faster into the whimpering Nazi, burying his face into the crook of the doctor's neck.

Richtofen could barely catch his breath. He was panting so hard, moaning so loud now...His senses were being overloaded. He felt himself losing all touch of reality. The thrusts became rougher, harder, he could barely keep himself from screaming.

Pleasure overwhelmed his senses as his orgasm finally hit. He trembled violently, yelling shrilly, his fingers digging into Dempsey's shoulders. Every part of his body tingled. His fingers, his toes. Dempsey was close behind, thrusting harder then ever.

The blonde haired soldier finally gave in, and came. He collapsed on top of the doctor, panting heavily. Richtofen sat gasping and staring up at the dark ceiling of the theater, still trembling slightly from the aftershocks and stuck in the afterglow of his orgasm.

It wasn't long before his eyelids became heavy and he wandered off into a slumber.


End file.
